


Aquel punk

by AthenaSelas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gangs, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaSelas/pseuds/AthenaSelas
Summary: [Rhadamantys x Saga] [Drabble] [Universo Alterno] [Vida Ordinaria]  Saga nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la pasión de Kanon por la velocidad en dos ruedas, tampoco con el mejor amigo "punk" que se había conseguido.
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Kudos: 5





	Aquel punk

**Author's Note:**

> Este 2020 he decidido organizar una dinámica por Twitter para festejar el cumpleaños de Rhadamanthys. Durante 5 días habrá una encuesta en Twitter y al final del día escribiré un drabble de la pareja ganadora.
> 
> Este martes, el público votó: Rhadamanthys x Saga
> 
> ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!

**Aquel punk**

No sabía con certeza cuándo había conocido a Rhadamantys, el idiota mejor amigo y máximo rival de su hermano mellizo Kanon. Sus recuerdos vislumbraban haberlo visto por primera vez en el hospital, pues una melena dorada y una poblada uniceja rondaba por su mente en aquella bruma de recuerdos sobre el fatídico día cuando Kanon tuvo un accidente motociclista que le provocó romperse una pierna.

Saga jamás estuvo de acuerdo con la afición de su hermano: el motociclismo callejero de velocidad. Por supuesto que Kanon se mofaba del mayor y pese a que su pasión por montar a dos ruedas le valió un hueso estrellado, el mellizo más intrépido regresó cuanto antes al asiento de _“Dragón Ronroneante”_ , como apodaba a su adorada **Harley Davidson Cruiser**.

Kanon y Rhadamanthys eran los más fuertes de sus respectivas pandillas, rivales a muerte. Cuando maduraron un poco más y tras compartir cervezas y charlar tendidamente sobre la misma pasión y amor que compartían por las Harley Davidson, pasaron a ser grandes amigos. Saga tampoco estuvo de acuerdo en que su gemelo se relacionara con aquel _“punk”_.

Hasta que _“aquel punk”_ lo salvó una lluviosa noche de otoño. Saga se quedó trabajando en la oficina solo hasta tarde y, ensimismado en sus deberes, no notó que anocheció a tal punto que el autobús no regresaría hasta al día siguiente y no contaba con suficiente dinero para pagar un taxi. Resignado y frustrado, el gemelo mayor caminó bajo el agua con paraguas en mano, dispuesto a caminar hasta casa. Sus zapatos estaban mojados y su pantalón no paraba de empaparse, temblaba de frío. Hasta que un conocido ronroneo de motor se escuchó aproximándose hasta que el vehículo paró a un lado suyo ¡Era Rhadamanthys!

El rubio se quitó el casco para revelar su identidad y el mellizo mayor tragó saliva con dificultad al percibir sumamente sensual la imagen de aquel varonil hombre mojado, vistiendo de cuero y piloteando una enorme motocicleta color rojo. No conforme con todo lo anterior, Rhadamantys se quitó la chaqueta y se la ofreció a Saga junto con un segundo casco que sacó del compartimento bajo el asiento.

Saga, el epítome del recato y la disciplina, aceptó todo de aquel hombre y cuando menos lo imaginó estaba sentado detrás del mejor amigo de su gemelo, nervioso de abrazar la cintura de aquel hombre. Por supuesto que _“el punk”_ lo notó y le apremió.

“Necesito que te sostengas fuerte de mi cintura o me harás perder el equilibrio mientras conduzco bajo la lluvia”

El mellizo mayor suspiró eróticamente al abrazar la delgada y firme cintura, envuelta por un suéter mojado, del motociclista. El calor y aroma que el rubio desprendía le causó incómodas sensaciones en las entrañas. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y por suerte Rhadamantys miraba al frente concentrado en el camino.

Para alivio de Saga arribaron pronto a la entrada del edificio donde compartía apartamento con Kanon. La fachada de la construcción contaba con una bahía de descenso techada y los dos hombres bajaron tranquilamente resguardados al fin de la lluvia. El mellizo mayor temblaba de frío y aun así comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta ajena, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

“Consérvala”

Saga lo miró dubitativo e intentó decir gracias, pero el encanto de Rhadamtys no desparecía, más bien incrementaba.

“Puedes llamarme cada vez que quieras que te recoja del trabajo”

Comentó el motociclista mirando al suelo, intentando sonar duro y desenfadado.

“No… tengo tu número”

¿¡Pero qué clase de respuesta tan poco cortés y correcta había sido esa?! ¡Lo más recatado y adecuado era declinar la oferta!

“Yo sí tengo el tuyo. Se lo pedí a Kanon hace tiempo, pero nunca encontré el pretexto perfecto para llamarte. Ahora lo tengo”

Saga soltó una risita nerviosa.

Rhadamanthys volvió a desviar la mirada intentando alargar el momento de su retirada.

“¿Pasarías por mí mañana?”

Se atrevió Saga finalmente.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por participar y por leer.
> 
> ¡Feliz casi cumpleaños, Rhadamantys!
> 
> Mi Twitter: @Athena_Selas


End file.
